In the field of vehicular travel, it is commonly known that when certain unexpected conditions occur, the driver of the vehicle provides a warning or signal to the other drivers on the road. One common means of providing such warning or signal is to attach a colorful flag or the like to the radio antenna on the vehicle. This warning or signal may indicate that the trouble may be an emergency condition or it may be a distress signal to warn approaching drivers of other vehicles.
In the case of large trucks, it is common practice to place flares in an angled pattern along the road in the front and in the rear of the truck to indicate a stopped truck. The use of flares usually means that the truck will be parked for a period of time, perhaps for several hours. The flares are readily seen at night by approaching drivers by reason of the bright color. In the daytime, the flares do not show up as well but the large truck is readily seen.
It is also known that a slowing or braking vehicle displays taillights to warn drivers at the rear of such vehicle. The taillights show up much better at night but they do provide a signal by day. Recently, an additional brake-indicating light has been provided in the rear windshield of automobiles and certain other vehicles and also placed at a higher elevation than the regular brakelights to better display a braking signal at the rear of such vehicle.
In the case of a braking vehicle, the display from the brakelights provides adequate warning to the driver at the rear that the vehicle ahead is slowing down at a determined and desired rate. If the driver in front is slowing down without the use of brakes, there is no indication of such slowing to the driver at the rear. If such driver in the rear vehicle is not fully attentive to driving, there may be an accident when the rear vehicle is following too closely.
It is also known that in rural areas and in hilly country, there may be an unusual number of slower moving vehicles, such as pickup trucks or other heavily loaded trucks. It is not uncommon to drive over the crest of a hill and confront a slow moving vehicle just ahead or even one that has stopped on or at the side of the road. In some cases, it is readily seen that a slow moving vehicle or a stopped vehicle may not have any indication as to the speed or the movement of such vehicle. Under these conditions, some means of warning or signalling should be given to drivers approaching the slow moving or stopped vehicle.
Representative documentation in the area of signals or warning devices includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,841, issued to T. J. Lawlor on Apr. 26, 1960, which discloses a highway distress signal having an elongated panel section, an integral bearing section foldable to engage a vehicle window, and a locking section integral and foldable with respect to the bearing section and having locking engagement with the panel section to dispose the panel section outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,323, issued to E. L. Hawes on June 27, 1972, discloses a triangular-shaped emergency sign assembly having a lower part fixed to a clip that is attached to a car window and having an upper part for supporting the sign. The sign is adjustable about two axes, one being a horizontal pivot and the other being a vertical pivot to accommodate different roof and window structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,152, issued to P. S. Morton on Nov. 21, 1972, discloses a vehicle distress signalling device which is triangular shaped and includes a pivot for unfolding from an elongated housing to display the device on the side of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,360, issued to E. L. Hawes on Oct. 2, 1973, discloses a vehicle sign assembly having a lower part fixed to a clip attached to a car window and having an upper part for supporting the sign. A universal joint is provided to couple the lower and upper parts into any desired position and then locked therein. A modification enables the sign to easily rotate about the upper part.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,849, issued to A. Z. Tuleja on Aug. 24, 1976, discloses a reflecting triangular warning device wherein a sign has holes for receiving pins of a removable display and has horizontal and vertical stub pins for supporting the sign in different manner.